


Crap I Write in School.

by mattheb



Category: No Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheb/pseuds/mattheb
Summary: Honest to God just crap I Write in School during my creative writing class.





	1. Soldier Boy

    He could smell the blood of past battles. Scent the Death hanging heavily in the air. The smell of fear and anticipation that mixed together meant that adrenaline was running through the veins of his brothers on arms. He felt it as well. That same feeling of dread mixed with blood lust that had plagued him since leaving his home innumerable days ago. None of them kept track anymore. The despair was lessened if they didn't think of home. He stood and grabbed his gun readying to head out once more. Glancing around he gave a silent goodbye to his fellows and once more took a moment to grieve the loss of his former innocence and naivety. Then he began to trudge forward to do his rounds like any other good little soldier boy. He gave a derisive half-laugh, the sound grating on his ears as he fished out his flask, continuing to move forward the ground rough beneath his feet bringing him back to the present as he stepped on a sharp rock, drawing blood and a small hiss of annoyance from the young male. Bringing the flask to his lips he took a long drink wincing only slightly at the feeling of the rot-gut burning down his throat and landing heavily in his empty stomach. Giving the area a cursory but thorough looking over he motioned his friend to pass through the tree line and tell him what had happened before leaving to go catch some sleep at camp. After about an hour or so of his patrol he glanced back towards the direction of camp. With a passing jaded thought he moved on to the next area and the next, continuing on into the late afternoon only heading back when the sun began to set. After eating some canned beans that tasted like cardboard, he bedded down beneath some trees content for the moment to sleep.


	2. Presence

I woke in half an instant after Sensing the presence at the foot of the motel bed. I stayed perfectly still nothing visibly changing other then the fact that I was now concious. Being the best of the best (or at least one of the top three) I knew what to do and after a seconds contemplation snapped my eyes open in the same millisecond I put a knife to the presences throat. I blinked for a second before moving the blade away to pull my brothers into a hug.

"Look at you two!" I gave a small half-laugh as I ruffled the tallest man's hair. "OK one Sam you need a haircut. Two Dean no more nair. Three yes I know I'm supposed to be dead. And four why is there a male I don't know standing in my motel room? I can sense some sort of power coming from him but it doesn't seem to be dark in origin."

Of course I knew what he was I mean I was kind of one now too. Dean smiled sheepishly while Sam looked down and shuffled his feet. "Explain and do NOT make me count to three." That got them nearly tripping over themselves to tell me everything.

"He's an Angel!" I caught. Along with, "he's helping us on a hunt," and, "He's Dean's boyfriend!" Before they were cut off by me raising a hand to stop them.

"OK so he is an Angel of the Lord." I turned to said Angel. "You wouldn't happen to be Castiel would you?"

He - Castiel - nodded and tilted his head to the side in a curious fashion."Yes but I do not know who you are."

I grinned and yawned streaching out. "Well Cas I am the little sister of these two chuckle heads. As for how I know you?" My grin grew wider as I turned towards the corner. "Well like Gabriel likes to remind me. I'm his apprentice. A Trickster in training if you will." I heard the corner give a snort of amusement before Gabriel slowly melted out of the shadows. 

"Aw Bails come on now. You're always messing with my fun." Three shocked gasps permeated the air.

"Oh that's right. You're supposed to be dead right? Oh well. To bad so sad. So am I you dick." I turned to my two brothers my eyes glowing blue and silver with both Grace and Trickster magick. "Tá ta boys. We have to go now before Raphael decides to join us in a few moments." I blew a kiss and snapped. SNAP!

* * *

 

 Sam jolted awake as Heat of the Moment blasted from the small alarm clock radio. "I never meant to be so bad to you." With a gaso he tried to change it as he sae the date. "One thing that I said I would never do." Tuesday. Tears began to fall from his face as the song continued on. "One look from you and I would fall from Grace." 

* * *

 

I smiled sadly at my brothers before turning to Gabriel and spreading my six wings. The first two were the purest white while the second were gunmetal grey. The last pair was the deepest and darkest black in this universe. "Come on brother. Let's go." And we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes held concern as they landed on me. I gave her a weak smile before feeling the bond linking me and my mate  _ **shatter**_. I gave a pain filled gasping whine that pulled itself from my throat as the world fell away and I was left with only the pain. I didn't even notice when I moaned in absolute agony and curled myself around my middle as I slowly fell to my knees. Her eyes turned blank with concerned panic.


	4. Chapter 4

Ne gasped as ne turned nir head to glance at nir friend and sibling Gabriel. Then ne glanced at nir wings seeing and feeling them flutter slightly as they held themselves aloft. "Alright now Jophiel. I want you to spread your wings and take a step off of the cliff. Do not panic. There is no need for that. You will know what to do. On three. One. Two. Three." Ne stepped off of the cliff, wings spread wide as ne fell a small ways. Nir wings spread some more, catching the air before moving down in a single beat. Nir grin split nir face. Ne was flying.


	5. Chapter 5

She saw the blade and screamed feeling as if the blade pierced her own heart instead of her friends. The pain was absolute. It was an all-consuming thing that left her gasping tears running down her face as she fell to the floor in tandem with him. She felt him go. Felt his wings searing into the floorboards. With a final gasping cry she too went. After all a mate always follows the other into death.

* * *

 

Several years later the two of them gasped in unison and jolted into a seated position once more in tandem. They turned to each other Tears in their eyes as they embraced, wings and arms forming a protective cocoon around eachother. They didn't remember being dead but knew they had been. Sending a prayer heaven ward she thanked her Father for bringing them both back. I mean God was the only one - other then Death - that could bring back an angel. They pulled apart with wicked grins. They had some hunters to Trick. 

* * *

 

The next day when the two male hunters that they had died for were awoken to Asia's Heat of the Moment one began to scream while the other reached for his gun. The two invisible beings in the room high fived eachother before flying away. They had a lot to catch up on.


End file.
